Juegos peligrosos
by MissMalfoy30
Summary: Serie de tres viñetas de parejas de la 3era generación / Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Ni los personajes, ni los escenarios, ni absolutamente nada que les suene a JK Rowling me pertenece y mi único propósito al usarlos es entretenerlos, sin fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo.

_**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**__._

* * *

><p><em><strong>La pequeña travesura<strong>_

Supongo que básicamente esto es algo que se aprende en esas películas muggles de acción: _tic tac, tic tac_. Se supone que cuando oyes ese sonido es porque algo va a explotar, y se sobre entiende que esa explosión va a causar un daño, al menos la mayoría de veces. Y bueno, no es algo que explote de la nada, ya dijimos que el _tic tac_ te avisa por lo menos segundos antes.

Pero joder, que Scorpius nunca en su puta vida ha visto una película muggle de acción.

En realidad esta comparación no tiene en términos generales mucha lógica, porque aquí no hay nada que se parezca en forma a una bomba muggle.

Aunque sí que hay un cuerpo curvilíneo que puede ser tan explosivo como una bomba. Y ya, ya, ya, vale, no hay _tic tac's_ que avisen que esa "bomba" va a explotar, pero nadie puede decir que no hay gemidos que avisaban que algo iba a suceder. Está bien, es un alivio que realmente Scorpius no esté en ningún peligro mortal por la explosión de una bomba, pero él ya sabe de primera mano que Rose araña muy pero muy duro cuando se viene. No es tan marica como para llorar por un par de arañones en la espalda, eso no deja secuelas, aunque sí que está empezando a temer volverse loco de lo embelesado que le deja ese rojo ardiente. Y no, no es fuego, porque a pesar de que lo parece Rose no es una bomba real, pero sus cabellos pueden terminar con la cordura de cualquiera.

Y si… todo es por la pequeña travesura, porque hablando seriamente… ¿Quién en su sano juicio se lleva una bomba a su casa?

* * *

><p>ADSKjlaskd no sé qué decir, okay (? Solo espero que les haya gustado.<p>

Besos y gracias por leerme.

_Miércoles 2 de julio del 2014, 7:45 pm._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes, ni los escenarios, ni absolutamente nada que les suene a JK Rowling me pertenece y mi único propósito al usarlos es entretenerlos, sin fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo.

_**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**__._

* * *

><p><strong>Consecuencias Inesperadas<strong>

Fue algo realmente inesperado, la noticia que se dio una mañana de abril en La Madriguera.

Nadie, ni en sus más locos sueños, se imaginaria que Fred Weasley II y Molly Weasley II anunciarían que eran novios secretamente desde hace más de un par de años. Nadie. Ni la observadora Hermione, ni el chismoso Hugo.

Y aun peor, nadie, ni en sus más extraños viajes gracias a esa hierba rara que James siempre les daba a fumar (al menos a sus primos), se hubiera imaginado que Fred y Molly darían la noticia de que estaban esperando un hijo.

Nadie.

Ni la astuta Lily.

Ni el perceptivo Albus.

Ni el proporcionador de marihuana James.

Ya todos se imaginaban como saldría él bebe: pelo rojo, pecas, pálido y delgado. Igualito a sus padres, porque sus dos padres eran igualitos.

Lo que si nadie, pero nadie se imaginaba, es que las reales consecuencias inesperadas de ese embarazo no serían uno ni dos bebes, sino tres pequeñas niñas.

Igualitas, chiquitas y sin pelo.

* * *

><p>Heeeeey, bueno, no sé, me da gracia XD Espero que les guste… Y perdónenme si la palabra "proporcionador" no existe, no estoy segura, pero es que ninguna otra palabra me encajaba XD<p>

Si, ha pasado un siglo y no actualice hasta ahora XD Bueno, no creo tardar tanto para el último, eso espero… (?)

Muchos besos, muchos abrazos.

_Miércoles 26 de noviembre del 2014, 10:40 pm._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Ni los personajes, ni los escenarios, ni absolutamente nada que les suene a JK Rowling me pertenece y mi único propósito al usarlos es entretenerlos, sin fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo.

_**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**__**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Irresistible tentación<strong>_

En definitiva no había sido su cabello rubio dorado, o sus ojos azules, o su piel blanca. Aunque estas cosas claro que le encantaban.

Tampoco había sido su estatura o sus labios rosados, o esa nariz respingada.

Enamorarse de un gemelo implicaba dejar las cosas físicas de lado, porque si no, dejabas de estar enamorado de una persona para pasar a estar enamorado de dos.

Quizás era su risa fresca, o su afición por la aventura, o su sarcasmo de siempre, que contrastaba con el carácter más serio de Lysander.

También podía ser la forma en la que le hablaba, despacito y sensual. O como pronunciaba su nombre.

_Louis_, definitivamente su nombre no era nada fuera de lo común, pero él lo pronunciaba como si fuera palabra bendita.

Lorcan era una montaña de cosas fantásticas, y era muy difícil elegir solo algún motivo por el cual le gustaba.

Pero, Lorcan era una irresistible tentación, por un simple hecho: lo tenía grande (Si, el corazón, y siempre le daba mucho amor).

* * *

><p>Me abstendré de decir palabras y dejare esto por aquí XD<p>

Besos, abrazos y mucho más (?)

_Martes 6 de enero del 2015, 07:04 pm._


End file.
